Civil War II Vol 1 7
* * * Supporting Characters: * New Attilan's Inhumans ** *** *** *** *** * * ** ** ** Unnamed agents Antagonists: * Hulk's grandchild Other Characters: * ** * ** * ** ** Numerous unnamed officers * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******** **** ***** ****** ****** * ** *** **** ** Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In New Attilan, Medusa and Karnak try to make Ulysses Cain snap out of the trance-like state he has fallen into. Energy tendrils come out of his back, and he stands motionless with his eyes glowing. Ulysses suddenly finds himself in the middle of the Wastelands, and he's about to be attacked by a Hulk-like creature when the Old Man Logan stabs the assailant in the back, and tears him apart. Thunderstruck, Ulysses questions if his attacker was the Hulk. Logan replies it was only one of his children. Logan prepares to leave and momentarily stops when Ulysses asks him if he's Wolverine. The young boy asks him what year is it, and pleads for help, stating he has no idea what's going on. Now, Spider-Man is standing on the steps of the Capitol Building. Metropolitan Police officers soon surround him and point their weapons at him. Back at the deserted landscape, Logan inquiries Ulysses and once the boy identifies himself as an Inhuman, he reveals his kind had left the planet long ago. Still dumbfounded, Ulysses asks where are they. To his surprise, Logan reveals they're in Jersey. Ulysses proceeds to ask why did the Inhumans leave the Earth, and Logan tells him it had to do with Tony Stark. At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier above New York, Maria Hill and Captain Marvel are planning their course of action following Spider-Man's appearance in Washington. Carol rules out teleporting him out due to his Spider-Sense, also noticing that the presence of media requires him to come to them on his own. Maria Hill orders local authorities to stand down, and Carol sets out to go talk to him on her own. Back at the Capitol, Spider-Man attempts to reason with the police when they leave due to Hill's order. Immediately after they leave, Captain America arrives on the scene. Ulysses finds himself trying to get more information out of Logan to no avail. Energy tendrils begin to entangle him, and as he begins to fade away, Logan finally reveals something, that Tony Stark had pushed "her" too far. Before he can discover who is "she," Ulysses finds himself back in New Attilan. He reels from his vision and goes over what Logan told him. Ulysses turns to Medusa and tells her that they have to get Captain Marvel to stop fighting Iron Man. Carol flies out of the Helicarrier while Spider-Man and Captain America begin to talk. Nervous, Miles reassures him that the vision will not come to pass. As the two heroes talk about the oddity of the situation, Captain Marvel descends from the sky. She tries to reason with Miles and get him to come with her; however, a red force field suddenly stands between them, surrounding Miles. As soon as they realize neither of them is creating it, Carol calls out Iron Man, who suddenly appears, clad in a bulky War Machine Armor. He and Captain Marvel begin to trade blows, much to Spider-Man's dismay. Suddenly, Carol charges an energy blow which rips through Tony's armor. Both Captain America and Spider-Man stand in horror. | Solicit = THE WAR ENDS... | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}